Rose des Vents
by Temperance01
Summary: Edward.Bella.Ils se rencontrent en Normandie, en 1682.Puis, sont séparés, au hasard de leurs aventures individuelles.Pour mieux de retrouver, encore et encore.De Paris aux Caraïbes.De Mahé à Pondichéry.De Londres à Dublin.Un amour à travers le monde du XVIIIème siècle. AH. EN PAUSE.


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me voilà donc de retour sur ff, après quelques longues semaines d'absence… Je continue sur ma lancée avec l'univers de twilight, et je m'essaye au couple phare Edward/Bella. Cette fic et une fic historique. J'essayerais donc de coller le plus possible au contexte et si quelques erreurs se glissent par là, je compte sur vous pour me le faire remarquer…Je n'aurais surement pas non plus la rigueur d'un historien, hein !_

_Petite précision : A cette période, je sais bien que le vouvoiement, notamment entre membres de la même famille, était de rigueur. Cependant, pour plus de facilité, j'ai instauré le tutoiement entre certains personnages…_

_Disclamer : Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux… _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Winter is coming**_

* * *

Les motifs s'entrelaçaient en une ribambelle de couleurs mal assorties. Ils étaient étranges. Bancals. Maladroits. Un petit enfant aurait pu faire mieux. Sans aucun doute possible. Bella pinça les lèvres. Agacée. Elle se redressa en soupirant, détendant son dos endolori. Faisant mine de chercher une nouvelle couleur dans son tablier, elle parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard.

La cheminée à sa droite, crépitait sous la vivacité de son âtre, et répandait dans la petite pièce lugubre une chaleur bienvenue et délicieuse. Ce mois de mars 1682 était sans doute l'un des plus froids que Bella ait connu, dans sa Normandie natale. À sa gauche, ses camarades s'appliquaient à leur tâche avec précision. La jeune fille grimaça en apercevant la perfection des motifs de Charlotte. Jalouse. Écœurée. En fond sonore résonnait la voix fragile de Blanche, assignée à la lecture aujourd'hui. Un récit sans intérêt aucun, plein de leçons de morales successives. Rébarbatives. Bella avait depuis longtemps appris à ne plus en écouter une seule bribe au cours de ces interminables séances de broderies.

Un claquement de langue la fit sursauter. Sec. Agacé. Et familier. Elle croisa le regard perçant et sévère de Mme Beaupuis, et baissa aussitôt la tête, ses doigts cherchant frénétiquement la bobine de fil rouge. La trouvant enfin, elle raffermit sa prise sur le tissu rêche de son ouvrage, recoiffant machinalement son majeur gauche de son dé à coudre. Protection insipide. Inutile. Elle broda une nouvelle série de motifs avant de soupirer à nouveau, jetant un rapide regard vers la fenêtre. Elle retint alors un sourire : le jour baissait rapidement. Il n'y aurait bientôt plus assez de lumière pour coudre. L'hiver avait au moins quelque chose de bon. Ses pensées furent interrompues par une vive douleur dans son doigt, et elle retira dans un couinement l'aiguille qu'elle venait d'y ficher. Elle porta à sa bouche son index perlé de sang sous l'œil agacé de la surveillante, qui, pinçant les lèvres, frappa trois fois dans ses mains, annonçant la fin de la séance.

Bella s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Long. Avant de s'étirer, puis, finalement, de se lever, rassemblant ses affaires. Elle fit tomber successivement son dé à coude et trois bobines de fils avant de parvenir à tout ranger à peu près convenablement dans son sac, puis de fermer ce dernier. Comme elle se redressait, apercevant Angèle à l'entrée de la pièce, elle sursauta face à la haute silhouette rachitique de Mme Beaupuis. Qui la toisait de toute sa hauteur.

« Mlle DesCygnes, commença cette dernière, votre niveau est une catastrophe absolue ! Et je pèse mes mots. Il va de soi que j'attends de vous de bien meilleurs efforts à l'avenir. Un tel niveau en broderie à votre âge est inadmissible, même pour une personne n'y ayant aucun talent »

Bella sentit ses pommettes rougir furieusement sous la remontrance. Qui était loin d'être la première. Très loin. Elle se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, telle une enfant, attendant sa libération. Elle n'aimait pas se faire remarquer. Pas du tout.

« Vous pouvez disposer. », lâcha enfin Mme Beaupuis.

Elle ne se le fit pas répéter, saisissant son sac qu'elle laissa dans la malle contenant tous les autres, à l'entrée de la petite pièce, avant qu'Angèle ne l'entraînât dans les couloirs sombres du couvent silencieux. Bella frissonna sous l'air soudain glacial et s'emmitoufla dans son châle de grosse laine noire.

« Pas besoin de me dire que mes motifs étaient atroces, je le sais, grommela-t-elle.

- Oh ! Je n'allais pas te le dire. Je sais que tu le sais. », rétorqua Angela.

Elles rirent doucement, poursuivant leur chemin jusqu'à la salle de musique. Broderie. Musique. Danse. Equitation. Autant de matières si ennuyeuses. Autant de matières sensées parfaire son éducation de jeune fille de haute naissance. Autant de matières qui ferait d'elle la parfaite épouse lorsque son père aurait décidé de la marier. La parfaite épouse. Etait-ce donc cela ? Savoir broder une taie d'oreiller. Savoir chanter et jouer du piano. Savoir monter à cheval en amazone. Savoir danser une infinité de danses. Etait-ce donc cela qu'être une bonne épouse ? Toutes ces matières pour lesquelles elle ne montrait aucun talent véritable…

Elle enfouit le bas de son visage dans son châle. Maussade, tout à coup. Angèle lui donna un léger coup de coude puis se pencha vers elle, lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

« J'ai récupéré un livre pour ce soir. »

Bella redressa vivement la tête. Le ton enjoué de son amie, où perçait l'impatience, et son sourire malicieux étaient contagieux. Comme toujours.

« Vraiment ? », s'enquit-elle.

Angèle était leur fournisseur assidu. Le mérite en revenant à Ben, le fils du jardinier, qui avait un faible pour elle. Béguin impossible. Irraisonnable. Mais s'avérant utile.

« Quel auteur ? », pressa-t-elle son amie.

Les mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche. Impatients de connaître leur réponse. Comme la salle de musique se rapprochait invariablement. Trop rapidement. Bella tenta de ralentir le pas. Vainement. Angèle haussa les sourcils, se voulant mystérieuse. Pourtant, en cet instant, elle n'avait rien de mystérieux. Elle était simplement agaçante. Bella claqua la langue en franchissant la porte de la salle.

« Racine… », souffla néanmoins Angèle en la dépassant pour entrer la première.

Bella se figea une minute, les yeux écarquillés, avant qu'un léger sourire ne vînt étirer ses lèvres pleines. Le cœur battant, elle poussa un petit soupir d'extase. Pure.

Littérature.

Voilà une matière dans laquelle elle aurait excellé. A coup sûr. Pourtant, cette matière n'était pas enseignée dans le petit couvent du _Crépuscule_. Ni nulle part ailleurs. En tout cas, dans aucun établissement accueillant des jeunes filles pour leur éducation. Ce genre de lecture était considéré, selon son genre, de Voltaire à Racine, comme _futiles_, ou passibles de _donner des idées_. De mauvaises idées. Autrement dit rêver ou réfléchir. Et rêver ou réfléchir, c'était dangereux. Surtout pour une jeune fille en âge de se marier.

Bella entra finalement dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. Mlle Delacour était déjà au piano. Raide. Froide. Glaciale. Autant que l'air au dehors.

« Mlle DesCygnes, nous n'attendions que vous. », railla-t-elle.

Elle ne rajouta pas « encore une fois », mais Bella savait qu'elle le pensait fortement. L'attitude de sa professeure la fit frissonner. Avant qu'elle ne se reprît. Non. Mlle Delacour ne la terroriserait pas aujourd'hui. Pas quand une pièce de Jean Racine l'attendait dans son dortoir.

.

.

.  
Blotties dans le petit lit d'Angèle, elles avaient rabattu sur elles le drap rêche et épais. Bella se rapprocha un peu plus du corps chaud de son amie. Le froid du dortoir la transperçait un peu plus chaque nuit de cet hiver interminable. Elle détestait le froid.

A la lumière vacillante des chandelles, autorisées une petite heure après l'heure du coucher, elle buvait les paroles murmurées par Angèle. Basses, si basses. Un filet de voix, à peine. Mais assez pour qu'elle l'entendît. Assez pour que chaque mot, chaque vers, fissent battre son cœur d'exaltation et frémir sa peau. De passion. La même que celle d'Hermione ou d'Andromaque, sublimes héroïnes.

Les chandelles s'éteignirent vite. Trop vite. Et Bella dut regagner son propre lit. Froid. Inconfortable. Elle frotta ses pieds l'un contre l'autre dans l'espoir vain de les réchauffer. Puis, en désespoir de cause, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, l'esprit encore chaviré des vers murmurés par Angèle, et que ses propres lèvres formèrent elles-mêmes plusieurs fois, s'en délectant, avant qu'elle ne soupirât. Longuement.

_« L'amour n'est pas un feu qu'on renferme en une âme : Tout nous trahit, la voix, le silence, les yeux Et les feux mal couverts n'en éclatent que mieux. »_

.

.

.

.

.

Bella mâchonnait consciencieusement son bout de pain. Avant de reprendre une cuillérée de soupe de potiron. Brûlante. Bienfaitrice. Un peu trop coupée à l'eau, sans doute. Mais l'habitude était acquise depuis longtemps. Elle soupira en voyant la neige se remettre à tomber par la grande fenêtre de la salle à manger. Perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle rentrait chez elle demain. Pour quelques jours. Deux. Peut-être trois. Et comme toujours, une foule de sentiments l'envahissaient. Contradictoires. La joie de retrouver les lieux de son enfance. Sans cesse renouvelée. L'impatience de revoir son père. La jubilation de retrouver une bibliothèque digne de ce nom. La peur aussi. L'anxiété. De se devoir faire face à James.

Elle secoua doucement la tête et une mèche brune s'échappa de son chignon. Elle ne devait pas raisonner comme ça. Le positif devait l'emporter. Le positif l'emportait toujours. James serait là. James serait désagréable. Effrayant. Invivable. Mais James avait toujours été là. Elle s'en accommoderait. Comme elle avait toujours fait.

« Bella ? Bella, tu m'écoutes ? »

Elle releva les yeux vers Angèle, encore troublée par ses pensées.

« Ma mère demande si tu voudrais venir passer quelques jours au Manoir d'Eté au printemps ?

- Ta mère ? », répéta Bella. Bêtement.

Angèle leva les yeux au ciel, et lui désigna la lettre qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Ma mère, oui ! Alors ? »

Bella se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue. Non. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller passer quelques jours au Manoir d'Eté. Si elle quittait le couvent du _Crépuscule_, ce n'était pas pour une nouvelle prison dorée. Lorsqu'elle quittait le couvent, c'était pour un éclat de liberté. Ou du moins une illusion de cette dernière. Elle ne voulait pas de quelques jours rigoureusement planifiés par Marie d'Orléans, la mère d'Angèle. A rencontrer des personnes qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais. A sourire. Sourire. Et sourire encore. A écouter les derniers ragots de la Cour en buvant sagement son thé. A regarder danser des dizaines de jeunes filles, quant personne ne l'invitait, elle, à cause de sa maladresse. A ne pouvoir sortir prendre l'air sans deux chaperons à ses côtés. Non, elle n'avait pas envie de tout cela.

« Bien sûr. Ce serait un plaisir. », répondit-elle aimablement. Menteuse.

Angèle lui sourit, satisfaite, et se remit à manger, terminant la lettre de sa mère.

Bella se replongea dans le détail des flocons de neige virevoltant à l'extérieur. Lasse tout à coup. Elle repoussa son assiette. Sa soupe était froide.

Danser. Broder. Chanter. Jouer du piano. Monter en amazone. Pour toutes ces choses enseignées au couvent, elle ne montrait aucun talent. Pourtant, elle avait appris à exceller en d'autres choses. Des choses apprises ici, aussi.

Faire semblant.

Paraître.

Mentir.

.

.

.

.

.

Les chevaux freinèrent un peu trop brusquement, secouant la voiture. Bella sursauta, arrachée à la contemplation des lieux de son enfance. La petite forêt entourant le château lui avait paru plus dense et sombre que la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, près de six mois plus tôt. Et ce, malgré la neige épaisse qui la recouvrait, en un tapis épais et moelleux.

Devant elle, à présent, s'élevait la masse claire du château de son père. Château où elle était née. Château où elle avait grandi. Château qu'elle adorait. Elle ressentait en le voyant la sensation chaude et unique de rentrer chez elle. Réconfortante. Apaisante.

On vint lui ouvrir la porte de la petite voiture qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici à un rythme effréné durant près de trois heures. Elle s'extirpa du petit habitacle, grimaçant sous les courbatures engendrées par la route chaotique. Elle toucherait peut-être quelques mots à son père sur l'entretien de cette dernière, à l'occasion. Rassemblant ses jupons, elle sauta à terre avec l'aide d'un domestique aux couleurs de la maison familiale. Bleu nuit et crème. Elle lui sourit aimablement, le remercia et frissonnant, ajusta gilets et châles autour de son cou. Après quoi, elle se dirigea vers l'imposante entrée du château.

A peine eut-elle posé un pied à l'intérieur de ce dernier qu'une nuée de domestiques s'abattit sur elle. La laissant pantelante et étourdie. Un tel la débarrassant de ses châles, une telle de ses gilets, une telle la saluant, un tel lui proposant à manger,…A grands renforts de « Mademoiselle ».

Et puis, une voix plus familière que les autres s'éleva dans le hall. Tout près d'elle. Elle sourit, comme tous les autres s'éloignaient progressivement. Avant de se tourner vers le propriétaire de la voix. Phil. Le Grand Intendant du château. Celui qui savait tout. Celui qui entendait tout. Celui qui voyait tout. Arrivé avec sa mère, dix-huit années auparavant. Un ami. Un allié. Précieux.

Du plus loin qu'elle se souvint, il était à ses côtés. Prodiguant conseils, et informations utiles. Il avait été son premier précepteur. Avant qu'elle ne partît pour le couvent du _Crépuscule_. Et surtout, un livre d'anecdotes et de souvenirs sur _elle_. Sa mère. Cette douce inconnue qui souvent hantait ses rêves.

« Bonjour, Phil, le salua-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Mademoiselle a-t-elle fait bon voyage ?, s'enquit-il.

- La route n'est guère agréable…», grimaça-t-elle.

Il acquiesça.

« Votre père y a prévu des travaux dès le printemps. L'hiver retarde tout.

- Est-il présent ?

- Non. Il est parti pêcher, tôt ce matin. »

Bella hocha la tête. Son père allait pêcher tous les jours. Un moyen comme un autre de s'occuper l'esprit. Pour ne pas penser à autre chose. Pour ne pas penser à _elle_. Il pêchait.

« Comment va-t-il ? », demanda-t-elle, comme Phil la précédait jusqu'au petit salon. Elle savait qu'il ne lui mentirait pas.

« Il est fatigué. L'hiver n'aide pas.

- Et mon frère ?

- Egal à lui-même. Il s'est rendu trois fois à Cherbourg ce mois-ci. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il complote… »

Elle soupira. Oui. Dieu seul savait ce que James manigançait. Encore un mauvais coup, à n'en pas douter. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne lui fût pas destiné.

Elle remercia Phil et, le priant de lui faire apporter une infusion de verveine, elle pénétra dans le petit salon. Pièce chaleureuse. Peut-être sa préférée dans le château. Elle se dirigea vers la large fenêtre éclairant la pièce. Quelques rayons de soleil daignaient faire leur apparition en cette fin de matinée, traversant les grandes vitres. Elle ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière, les laissant caresser la peau de son visage. Délicieux. Avant qu'ils ne disparussent. Trop vite. Elle admira un instant les jardins du château. S'ils étaient magnifiques à contempler lors de promenades parmi leurs haies aux motifs symétriques, ils l'étaient bien plus encore depuis les fenêtres du château. Prenant toutes leur dimension. Grandioses. On disait qu'ils étaient la réplique miniature de ceux en train de naître à Versailles.

Bella se retourna, et se figea aussitôt sous le regard prédateur qui la toisait. Dangereux. Brûlant. Et familier.

« Que fais-tu ici ?, cracha-t-elle.

- Je _vis_ ici, rétorqua-t-il, la gratifiant d'un sourire moqueur. Détestable.

- Je sais très bien que tu vis ici, James. Je demandais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette pièce ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ! »

Et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle, l'aimait tant. Car elle était sûre de ne jamais l'y trouver. Pas si sûre que ça, apparemment.

Elle détailla son frère, la plus petite fibre d'amabilité semblant avoir déserté son corps. Assis sur l'un des fauteuils richement décorés, ses lèvres pleines, les mêmes que les siennes, lui souriaient toujours. Un sourire mauvais. Faux. Narquois. Comme ceux qu'il lui destinait depuis toujours. Et son regard ne la lâchait pas, détaillant le moindre de ses mouvements pour pouvoir aussitôt le contrer. Un regard qui l'emplissait immanquablement de colère. Et d'un soupçon de peur, aussi. Car, et il en avait toujours été ainsi, même si elle combattait cette sensation de toutes ses forces, elle était la proie.

Et il était le chasseur.

« Tu es décidément de plus en plus jolie, _bâtarde_. Père n'aura aucun mal à te marier, le moment venu… »

Elle ne réagit même pas sous l'insulte. Habituée. Nés du même père mais de mères différentes. Mais alors qu'elle était née d'une union passionnée, James n'était que l'enfant d'un mariage arrangé. Et en nourrissait contre elle une rancœur tenace et constante. Depuis toujours. Pourtant, ayant perdu tous deux leurs mères trop tôt, cela aurait pu les rapprocher. Mais ce détail ne les divisait pourtant que plus.

« Et toi, de plus en plus détestable. Je plains de tout cœur la femme que tu prendras pour épouse ! », répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Le sourire de son frère s'agrandit.

« Il semblerait que ces jours se rapprochent rapidement pour nous deux, ma sœur… », susurra-t-il en se levant pour s'approcher d'elle. Aussitôt, elle recula. Par réflexe. Mais le rebord de la fenêtre empêcha son mouvement.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Il sourit à nouveau, carnassier, en arrivant à sa hauteur. Elle sentait son souffle sur son visage. Ecœurant. Elle refoula la vague nauséeuse qui menaçait et se força à soutenir son regard. Anthracite. Dur. Métallique. Il avait l'ascendant sur elle avec ces informations dont elle ne disposait pas. Et il adorait ça.

« Je veux dire, chère Isabelle, que notre père, dans son soutien indéfectible à notre bon roi Louis, est enlisé jusqu'au cou dans le conflit actuel avec l'Angleterre. Et que, quand ce dernier explosera pour de bon, ce qui ne saurait tarder…il se trouvera vite à court de moyens. Il devra alors faire valoir sa monnaie d'échange. Je crois bien que tu seras la première, sœurette… », jubila-t-il.

Elle resta silencieuse face à ces révélations. Elle savait bien que son père la marierait un jour prochain. Et, elle n'était pas idiote, qu'il y trouverait un intérêt certain. Mais…la vendre ? Littéralement. Elle frémit. James enroula sa main autour d'une mèche de cheveux sombre égarée sur son épaule. Il s'était encore rapproché, songea-t-elle, lorsque sa main effleura son visage.

« Avec une beauté pareille, crois-moi, tu vas lui rapporter gros…Mais qu'est-ce ce que tout cela peut-il bien de faire de toute façon ? Il te suffira d'écarter les cuisses…Comme ta traînée de mère… »

Elle le repoussa. Violemment. Si violemment qu'il alla se cogner contre le rebord de la fenêtre derrière eux. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa et Bella sourit. Satisfaite. Avant de le toiser durement. Et d'articuler distinctement les mots qu'elle prononça :

« _Ne parle pas_ de ma mère ! »

Elle fit volte-face et sortit de la pièce. Loin de lui. Loin de ses injures. Et loin de cet avenir qu'il lui avait annoncé. Oiseau de mauvais augure.

Pourtant, dans son dos, le rire de son demi-frère résonna. Fort. Dément. Lui glaçant le sang.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella finissait d'arranger ses cheveux, à grands renforts d'épingles, lorsqu'une domestique vint lui indiquer que le repas était servi dans le grand salon. Elle couvrit ses épaules d'un châle clair, rappelant les motifs de sa robe pâle. Elle glissa un peigne serti de perles irisées dans son opulent chignon, et sortit de sa chambre, précédée de la domestique.

Cette dernière lui ouvrit le chemin le long des couloirs sombres du château, tout juste éclairés de quelques torches. Enfin, tandis qu'elles arrivaient à proximité du grand salon, la voix de son père lui parvint. Réchauffant aussitôt son cœur. Cette voix chaude. Bienveillante. Assurée. Cette voix qui avait bercé son enfance. Nourri ses rêves d'alors. Ses rêves qui s'étaient depuis lors tous évaporés un à un. Une femme n'avait guère le luxe de rêver. Une bâtarde encore moins.

Elle entrebâilla la porte, se tenant sur le seuil de la vaste pièce, et soupira d'aise. Un feu ardent grondait dans la cheminée, réchauffant l'atmosphère de ses hautes flammes. Un contraste bienvenu après le froid des interminables corridors. Son regard se porta immédiatement vers son père, et un sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu, plongé dans une conversation animée avec James. Ce dernier ne parlait que par monosyllabes. Visiblement ennuyé. Las. Mais Charles DesCygnes avait toujours été volubile. Incroyablement volubile. Capable de tenir une conversation à sens unique. Pendant des heures.

Bella détailla le regard franc. Barré d'une épaisse barrière broussailleuse. Une large moustache, impeccablement taillée, cachait des fossettes joueuses, et les frémissements rieurs des lèvres pleines. Enfin, la chevelure courte, poivre et sel, et qui n'était jamais dissimulée sous les perruques immaculées pourtant si en vogue à la Cour du Roi.

Elle poussa un peu plus la porte et, à l'égard d'un léger grincement, le regard chocolat se posa sur elle. Alerte. Doux. Aussi doux que ce chocolat chaud si couru à Versailles. Rencontrant son exacte réplique. Le même sourire élargit leurs lèvres. Tendre. Complice. Un brin nostalgique, aussi.

Elle s'avança pour de bon dans la pièce, jusqu'à la chaise laissée vide, à la droite de son père. Avant de s'asseoir, elle se pencha vers celui-ci. Inspirant son odeur de tabac et de terre humide. L'odeur de ces longues promenades en forêt. De ces hivers d'autrefois, au coin du feu. De ces terreurs enfantines si vite apaisées. Cette odeur rassurante. Chargée de tant de souvenirs. Inchangée. Il lui avait manqué. Indubitablement. Ses lèvres délicates rencontrèrent la joue râpeuse, contre laquelle elle murmura, juste pour lui. Lui seul.

« Bon anniversaire, Père… »

Elle y déposa un baiser et se redressa, la main de Charles effleurant sa joue d'une caresse. Légère. Infime. Elle s'assit et capta le regard de James sur elle. Elle savait bien que ses yeux ne l'avaient pas quittée depuis son entrée dans le salon. Elle soutint leur dureté menaçante. Sombre. Jalouse, aussi. Et la jalousie était dangereuse. Très. Elle frémit. Imperceptiblement. Involontairement. Et détourna les yeux vers son père. Seul et unique rempart contre son frère. Et, comme toujours, elle repoussa au fond de son esprit la question qui la hantait si souvent. De plus en plus comme le temps passait. Impitoyable.

Qu'adviendrait-il lorsque le rempart se fissurerait ?

Qu'adviendrait-il lorsque le rempart s'effriterait ?

Qu'adviendrait-il lorsque le rempart s'effondrerait ?

Oui. Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle, alors ?

.

.

.

.

.

Emmitouflée dans ses lainages et sa pelisse doublée d'hermine, Bella offrait son visage au soleil. Marchant lentement dans les jardins du château, et soupirant d'aise. A intervalles réguliers. Il était encore tôt, mais elle comme son père n'avaient jamais été de gros dormeurs. Du moins, elle ne s'en souvenait guère. Le rythme strict du couvent l'avait habituée à se lever à l'aube tous les jours. Habitude tenace.

« Ton amie Angèle est un excellent parti pour ton frère. La comtesse d'Orléans nous apporterait une dot bien confortable pour sa fille unique. »

La voix de son père à ses côtés brisa sa bulle de sérénité. Elle pinça les lèvres. Car si Angèle serait ravie de cet arrangement, ayant toujours trouvé James charmant, elle, savait très bien quel calvaire elle aurait à endurer aux côtés de ce dernier pour l'éternité. La fragile et pétillante Angèle. Elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Elle n'avait de toute façon aucun avis à donner à ce sujet. Aucun. En outre, elle le savait bien, ce n'était là qu'une manière détournée d'aborder son propre futur.

« Mais quel intérêt pourrait-elle avoir, elle, à donner sa fille unique à James ? Mon frère n'est que marquis, quand elle pourrait avoir un duc ou un comte pour gendre… », objecta-t-elle néanmoins. Histoire de donner le change.

« Ton frère peut être réellement charmant quand il le veut bien…C'est là le meilleur des avantages… »

Bella haussa les épaules. James, charmant ?

_Peut-être. _

Pour l'appât du gain_. _

Elle soupira et s'assit sur l'un des petits bancs de pierre bordant l'allée sablonneuse. Nostalgique, soudain. Enormément. Son père vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Le marquis de Marmesan m'a demandé de tes nouvelles, il a deux semaines…A la Cour. Te souviens-tu de lui ? »

Voilà. Ils y étaient. Elle retint un nouveau soupir. Et les mots qui se bousculaient contre ses lèvres. Malvenus. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête. Parce que non, elle ne se souvenait pas du marquis de Marmesan.

« Il possède un domaine immense, à à peine une journée de route d'ici. Il m'a chaleureusement convié à lui rendre visite, et a précisé que tu serais la bienvenue…C'est un homme tout à fait charmant. Courtois. Respectueux… »

Les mots franchirent ses lèvres, finalement. Un peu trop sèchement. Un peu trop abruptement. Coupant l'éloge de cet homme dont le souvenir n'était même pas flou mais inexistant. Eloge qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Peu importait, de toute façon.

« Devrais-je l'épouser ? »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son père. Un instant, un bref instant. Avant qu'elle ne les détournât. Refermant ses paupières, et relevant à nouveau le visage vers les rayons solaires. Apaisants. Elle soupira, longuement. Elle n'était pas en colère. Pas même révoltée. Plutôt, résignée. Et c'était pire que tout.

« Isabella… », commença-t-il.

Elle ferma plus fort les paupières, se raidissant aussitôt. Ce prénom aux consonances étrangères, elle ne l'aimait pas. Pas pour elle. L'ombre du fantôme qu'il invoquait était trop imposante. Trop puissante. L'engloutissant toute entière. A chaque fois.

« Bella… », reprit son père. « Tu n'épouseras personne si tu ne le veux pas. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Etonnée.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de décider de cela, Père… Vous le savez bien, souffla-t-elle. Les pères marient leurs filles, et les filles font semblant d'être heureuses. Elles le sont, parfois.

- Tu n'as pas à faire semblant d'être heureuse, Bella. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, tournant son visage vers lui.

« Je crois bien que si. », rétorqua-t-elle.

A moins d'avoir beaucoup de chance. Et la chance n'était pas son fort. Ca ne l'avait jamais été.

Charles DesCygnes secoua la tête. Avant de fouiller dans la poche de son manteau de fourrure sombre. En sortant un médaillon d'or fin qu'elle connaissait bien.

« J'ai fait une promesse un jour. »

Elle le regarda. Intriguée, cette fois. Sa main tremblait, et il déglutit péniblement.

« Une promesse quémandée dans un dernier souffle. Une promesse sacrée. Que je ne romprais pas. Elle reviendrait à coup sûr me hanter. Et son souvenir est bien trop vivace sans que j'invoque son fantôme… », fit-il en prenant sa main, y glissant le médaillon.

Elle leva ce dernier devant ses yeux, admirant comme à chaque fois la finesse de l'ouvrage. Le médaillon était gravé de deux initiales. I. R. Pour Isabella de Renzo. Son père posa ses mains sur les siennes pour ouvrir le fermoir de la petite chaîne. Y glissant une chevalière sur laquelle se découpaient un cygne, et deux lettres. C et D. Charles DesCygnes. Refermant le fermoir, il passa la chaîne autour de son cou.

« Père…, protesta-t-elle doucement.

- Elle aurait voulu que tu l'aies, la coupa-t-il. Elle m'a arraché cette promesse, Bella, que tu serais libre d'épouser qui bon te semblerait, dans la limite de la décence, bien sûr. Elle savait…Elle savait bien que je lui aurais fait toutes les promesses du monde en cet instant. Mais je ne pourrais pas la tenir pour toujours. Un jour, il me faudra partir, moi aussi. J'essaye seulement de trouver pour toi de bons partis avant ce jour. Des hommes qui pourront te rendre heureuse. Le marquis de Marmesan en fait partie. »

Il s'adossa au dossier de pierre du banc et soupira. Avant d'ajouter :

« James ne prendra pas cette peine, tu le sais… »

Un frisson la parcourut à cette idée. Oui, elle le savait. Elle le savait très bien.

Son père la regarda longuement, détaillant son visage. Elle soutint un moment son regard, avant de se détourner. Les yeux de son père s'étaient soudain faits tristes. Infiniment. Nostalgiques. Mélancoliques. Et elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'il la regardait ainsi. Il ne la voyait pas. Il la voyait, _elle_. Cette femme qu'il avait tant chérie. Pourtant simple gouvernante dans son château. Partie trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Cette femme dont elle-même ne connaissait que le souvenir. Que les paroles, les anecdotes, les détails, échappés par son père au détour d'une conversation, ou longuement contés par Phil lors d'après-midi d'hiver. Et minutieusement archivés dans son esprit de petite fille.

Elle parcourut des yeux le jardin les entourant. Les haies taillées à la perfection. Les arbres gris, nus, dans l'attente du printemps qui tardait tant. L'herbe verte de chaque côté des allées de terre battue, parsemée de petits tas de neige pas encore fondus. Le soleil hivernal berçait tout ce décor de faibles rayons. Le noyant dans une lumière douce. Tremblotante. Presque triste. Une caresse sur sa joue la fit revenir vers son père.

"Tu lui ressembles tant..."

Ces mots, combien de fois les avait-elle entendus ? Tant et tant. Ses doigts se portèrent sur le médaillon ornant désormais son cou. Son pouce en sonda la surface lisse et suivit les contours des deux initiales. Ce geste la rassura un instant. Peut-être sa mère en faisait-elle autant de son vivant... Cette femme qu'elle n'avait pas connue. Qui lui avait donné la vie. Et par cette promesse, lui avait offert quelque chose de plus. Le choix.

Et le choix, c'était la liberté.

.

.

.

.

.

« Je suis si heureuse, Bella. Ton frère est si beau. Si charmant. Si… », pépiait Angèle à ses côtés.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, pinçant les lèvres pour retenir les mots qui la démangeaient face à cette débauche d'éloges. Si incongrues. James n'était rien de tout cela. Absolument rien.

« Angèle… », fit-elle, doucement.

Le regard de miel de son amie revint vers le sien, brillant d'excitation. Elle revenait tout juste de quelques jours chez sa mère, durant lesquelles ses fiançailles avec James s'étaient finalisées. Il avait apparemment fait une demande en grande pompe.

« Et puis, nous serons sœurs ! »

Bella sourit tristement à cette remarque. Enfantine. Avant de tenter de la raisonner.

« Angèle… Vous ne vous êtes vus que quelques jours. Pourquoi ne pas attendre quelques temps avant d'officialiser ces fiançailles ?, suggéra-t-elle.

- Hors de question ! Ma mère l'annoncera de toute façon à la Cour demain…Oh, je suis si impatiente ! Nul besoin d'attendre, Bella ! C'est lui, je le sais ! C'est _lui_… »

Bella ravala le filet de bile qui lui montait dans la gorge. Ecœurée.

« Tu devrais attendre un peu, insista-t-elle. Crois-moi, tu ne le connais pas tel que je le connais… »

Le sourire d'Angèle se tarit enfin, et elle lui prit doucement la main.

« Je sais que vous avez parfois des relations conflictuelles…, assura-t-elle. Et qu'il n'est pas toujours aussi aimable qu'il devrait l'être avec toi, du fait de tes origines… Mais je suis sûre qu'au fond, James tient à toi. Essaye seulement de te mettre à sa place : il a été obligé de grandir avec la bâtarde dont la mère lui a volé l'amour de son père… »

Le ton compréhensif et doux d'Angèle accentua sa nausée. Elle retira sa main des siennes. Brusquement.

« La bâtarde, comme tu dis si bien, n'y est pour rien !, siffla-t-elle. Quant à ma mère, elle ne lui a rien volé du tout. Il s'est détaché lui-même de notre père par son arrogance et ses manigances ! »

_Quant à tenir à elle… Sans doute pas plus qu'elle ne tenait à lui._

L'air peiné d'Angèle la radoucit quelque peu.

« Crois-moi, Angèle, ce n'est pas pour gâcher ton bonheur que je suis ainsi sceptique face à ces fiançailles. Seulement, j'ai passé des années à côtoyer mon frère. Et malgré nos rapports compliqués, je sais rester lucide. Il a certes maintes qualités. Mais je le connais mieux que toi. Il n'est pas celui que tu crois… »

Elle avait à peine murmuré ces derniers mots. Quant d'autres taraudaient son esprit.

_Il n'est pas celui qu'il te faut._

Angèle haussa les épaules. Et sourit à nouveau.

« Je suis sûre de moi. Tu ne pourras rien dire qui me fasse changer d'avis. Nous verrons d'ici quelques années ! », lança-t-elle, malicieuse.

Son sourire n'atteignit cependant pas Bella. Elle regarda tristement son amie s'éloigner.

« Mais il sera trop tard… », souffla-t-elle. Le cœur serré.

.

.

.

.

.

Réajustant son voile de crêpe noir, Bella descendit de la voiture, suivie d'Angèle, et de la comtesse d'Orléans. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher une nouvelle marée de larmes à la vue de l'imposant château se dressant devant elle. Plus aussi accueillant tout à coup. Lui apparaissant différemment. Presque menaçant. Pour la première fois.

Machinalement, elle porta sa main à son médaillon et fit tourner la chevalière frappée d'un cygne autour de la chaîne en or. Geste devenu habituel au cours de ses trois derniers mois. Elle se souvenait avec une acuité effarante de cette matinée où son père lui avait offert ce bijou. C'était le souvenir le plus précis qu'elle avait de lui. Peut-être parce qu'un des plus récents.

La mère d'Angela passa une main se voulant réconfortante dans son dos, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours immobile, devant la diligence, regardant le château sans le voir. Elle frissonna, malgré la chaleur environnante. Suffocante. L'été était enfin arrivé, finalement. Et avec lui, les fièvres fulgurantes...

Et puis, elle fit un pas, et un second. Et parvint finalement à l'entrée du château. Le corridor ne lui avait jamais paru aussi lugubre. Glacial. Elle cligna des yeux sous la soudaine obscurité. Avant de s'adapter au peu de clarté. Elle reconnut la silhouette de Phil qui s'avançait vers elle. Il semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans depuis la dernière fois. Il la salua alors qu'une domestique la débarrassait de son châle.

Elle lui sourit. Tristement. Elle savait qu'il partageait sa peine. Réellement. Peut-être un des seuls. Pas un masque de circonstances. Comme les regards navrés et embués de larmes d'Angèle, alors que ses pensées n'étaient qu'à l'impatience de revoir James. Comme les reniflements incessants, ponctués de gémissements de la comtesse d'Orléans. Faux. Mille fois faux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de pleurs, de regards humides et de lèvres tremblotantes. Il ne s'agissait pas là de donner au monde l'impression d'être triste. Elle l'était _vraiment._

« Mademoiselle, reprit Phil. Permettez-moi de vous adresser mes plus sincères condoléances. Vous savez comme Monsieur le marquis fut bon pour moi par le passé, et combien j'étais attaché à lui…

- Merci Phil. », souffla-t-elle, sincère, en lui serrant la main. Glacée.

Comme Phil s'éloignait déjà, la comtesse renifla dans son dos. De dédain, cette fois.

« Quelle inconvenance !, l'entendit-elle murmurer à Angèle. Quelle familiarité avec sa maîtresse ! »

Bella se mordit la lèvre.

Ce n'était pas du tout le cas. _Pas du tout_.

Après avoir fait installer Angèle et sa mère dans le salon bleu, avec des rafraichissements, elle prit rapidement la direction des appartements de son père. Là où, elle le savait, il reposait encore. L'attendant. Un valet lui ouvrit la lourde porte. De façon incongrue, elle se demanda combien de fois sa mère avait-elle franchi ce même seuil. Incongrue.

L'air dans la pièce était lourd. Nauséabond. Elle porta aussitôt son mouchoir devant sa bouche et son nez, prise de nausées. Elle se précipita presque sur la fenêtre la plus proche et l'ouvrit en grand, se penchant par l'ouverture béante pour inspirer de grandes goulées d'air. Bienfaitrices. L'air lourd de l'été lui apparaissait à présent comme le plus doux des breuvages.

« Eh bien, sœurette, on n'aime pas l'odeur de la mort ? », susurra la voix de son frère. Tout près d'elle. Trop près.

Elle se retourna, lui faisant face, à quelques centimètres seulement.

« Tu as mauvaise mine », constata-t-il. Narquois. Avisant ses traits tirés et ses yeux rougis de fatigue et de larmes.

« Pas toi. », contra-t-elle. Vertement.

Et de fait, il n'avait pas l'air attristé le moins du monde.

« Il a agonisé pendant des jours avant de crever, ce pauvre vieux. J'ai déjà eu le temps de le pleurer tout mon saoul ! », assura-t-il. Son sourire s'élargissant.

Elle eut une moue de dégout. De dégout pur.

« Tu es ignoble ! »

Il eut un léger froncement de sourcils et avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'esquiver, lui saisit le bras. Elle serra les dents en sentant ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Durement.

« Tttt…tttt...tttt…, fit-il, désapprobateur. Il va falloir être un peu plus aimable que cela avec moi, à présent, ma chère, _chère sœur_. Je suis à présent ta seule famille. »

Elle frissonna comme son index glissait de son front à sa tempe, suivant la courbe arquée de son sourcil sombre.

« Quelle chance pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? T'avoir quelques temps en ma compagnie, auprès de ma chère et naïve Angèle. Avant de te donner au plus offrant… Notre père n'a pas été bien malin avec toi, bâtarde. Il aurait pu te vendre à prix d'or ! »

Elle détourna le visage pour échapper à son haleine putride. Avinée.

« Laisse-moi, James… », murmura-t-elle. Calmement. Plus calmement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Quand la panique et le dégoût s'insinuaient si insidieusement en elle.

« Pas aujourd'hui… », insista-t-elle, presque suppliante, comme son étreinte ne se desserrait pas. « Pas _ici._ »

Il plissa les yeux, mauvais, avant de la lâcher dans un ricanement. Elle clôt un instant les paupières, sous le soulagement.

« Allez, va donc le voir. Il a trépassé il n'y a guère longtemps. Il n'est pas encore raide…Sans mauvais jeux de mots… »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Choquée.

« Il t'a élevé, James. Il t'a aimé… », souffla-t-elle, tremblante par le détachement et l'indifférence de son demi-frère.

Il secoua la tête et se détourna.

« C'était ton père… », insista-t-elle, d'une voix blanche.

En un instant, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, maudissant ses paroles. Le regard dur de son frère la toisait. Impitoyable.

« Non. C'était _ton_ père. C'était mon géniteur. Il m'a élevé. Il _t'a _aimé. Epargne-moi tes leçons de morale, bâtarde, quand tu m'as tout pris… », cracha-t-il. Avant de la relâcher brusquement. La laissant vacillante.

Elle secoua la tête, navrée. Ce n'était pas la vérité. Leur père l'avait aimé lui aussi. Malgré tout. La preuve était d'ailleurs là.

« C'est pourtant à toi qu'il laisse tout… », souffla-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

Seul un ricanement mauvais lui répondit comme elle ouvrait cette dernière. Elle entra et la referma derrière elle. S'y adossant en soupirant, les yeux clos. Avant même de regarder en direction du lit, elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre, repoussant les volets de bois entrebâillés, laissant entrer le soleil et l'air du dehors. Puis, le cœur, battant, hésitante, elle se retourna enfin.

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard. Elle se plia même en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Dans un cri muet. C'était une image, elle le savait, qu'elle n'oublierait pas. Jamais. Son père, mort. Immobile. Le teint grisâtre. Elle haleta sous le choc procuré. Car l'image rendait la nouvelle bien plus réelle_. Atrocement_ plus réelle.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, tandis qu'elle luttait contre l'envie de se laisser tomber au sol, et de rester là, immobile. De tomber dans une errance salvatrice. Elle détourna un instant le regard, inspirant longuement. Avant de pouvoir s'avancer. Le regard rivé au sol. Qu'elle ne releva que lorsque ses genoux touchèrent le bord du lit.

Le choc fut moins grand cette fois. Mais toujours là. Combien de temps resta-t-elle là ? Immobile. Debout. Devant ce lit mortuaire. Elle l'ignorait. Le soleil baissait à l'horizon lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à lever une main tremblante, effleurant du bout des doigts le visage tant aimé. Glacé. Figé à jamais. Elle hésita longtemps avant de se convaincre qu'il semblait paisible. Et puis, vinrent les sanglots. Etouffants. Asphyxiants. Incontrôlés et totalement hystériques. Sans larmes aucune. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux près du lit, posant sa tête contre la main gelée. Aussi gelée que le froid qui semblait étreindre son cœur. Si douloureux.

« Oh, père…, souffla-t-elle. Que vais-je faire, maintenant ? Que vais-je faire sans vous ? »

Devant ses yeux se rejouait les sourires de son père. Ses monologues intarissables. L'éclat de ses yeux lorsqu'ils se posaient sur elle. La façon qu'il avait de prononcer son prénom, entier. L'étreinte douloureuse de James. Et son regard glacial. Dangereux.

Et la question revint sur ses lèvres. Encore et encore. Elle la murmurait encore, litanie emplie de désespoir, lorsque deux domestiques vinrent la porter jusqu'à sa propre chambre, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

.

.

.

.

.

D'un œil vide, Bella regardait le cercueil de bois descendre dans la fosse. Près du lac. C'était là qu'il avait voulu reposer. Elle pinça les lèvres lorsque lui parvinrent les sanglots bruyants de la comtesse d'Orléans. Exaspérée.

Le regard de James revenait à elle à intervalles réguliers. Goguenard. Prédateur. Plus que jamais. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus d'obstacles entre lui et sa proie. Bella se sentit soudain tellement ridicule d'avoir refusé toutes les propositions de mariage faites par son père. Tellement arrogante d'avoir cru pouvoir forcer son destin. Elle s'était elle-même créée son propre malheur. Quelle idiote elle avait été. Elle entendait encore la voix de son père la prévenir.

_« Tu sais que James n'aura pas tant d'égards… »_

Elle le savait. A présent plus que jamais. Et maudissait son orgueil et ses espoirs insensés. Elle avait cru à la liberté. Quelle bêtise !

Il n'y avait pas de liberté. Ni pour elle, ni pour personne.

Chimère toute droit sortie de ces livres lus en cachette. Au même titre que l'amour. L'égalité. _Le bonheur_.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella regardait distraitement le parc par la fenêtre. Il était encore tôt. La chaleur ne recouvrait pas encore le château de son emprise écrasante. Elle aurait bien fait un tour dehors pour se rafraîchir avant les heures les plus chaudes de la journée. Mais son frère et la présence incessante de la comtesse d'Orléans l'empêchaient de mettre un pied dehors sans chaperon. Elle préférait encore rester à l'intérieur, et attendre sa promenade commune et quotidienne avec Angèle, le soir même.

Elle soupira longuement. Lasse. Avant de détendre sa nuque endolorie. Elle lisait trop. Penchée sur ses livres presque toute la journée, dans la solitude de sa chambre. Parfois, elle descendait aux cuisines, et discutait avec Phil. De tout et de rien. De sa mère, surtout. De son père, un peu. De leur rencontre. De leur amour. Comme une de ces pièces passionnées qu'elle aimait tant lire. Mais réelle. Réconfortante. Porteuse d'espoir.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines. Et la douleur était toujours là. Insidieuse. Menaçante. Susceptible de la submerger à tout instant. A l'affût de la moindre faille. Elle n'était pas retournée au couvent. Cela lui manquait presque. Elle n'y retournerait plus. Angèle non plus. En plein préparatifs de son mariage, dont la date avait été avancée. Phil disait que James avait besoin d'argent. Ce dernier était parti pour Paris la semaine passée. Lui laissant un peu de répit.

On toqua à la porte, la tirant de ses pensées. Une domestique entra, à pas feutrés, et déposa un bouquet de roses rouges, fraîchement cueillies, sur sa commode près du lit, dans un vase aux lignes pures. Bella la suivit des yeux. Sans vraiment la voir. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, sans qu'elle ne levât la tête, cette fois.

Un souffle brûlant contre sa nuque la fit se lever précipitamment, son livre tombant au sol dans un bruit mat.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, balbutia-t-elle. Je te croyais à Paris.

- On dirait que je suis revenu…, susurra son frère, la détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Et que tu es la première à le savoir… »

Le ton de sa voix la fit reculer d'un pas. Prudente. Il ne la lâcha pas des yeux, et elle resserra sa fine robe de chambre sur son corps, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. L'éclat dans ses yeux bleus lui donnait l'impression d'être nue devant lui.

« Je n'y ai d'ailleurs pas perdu mon temps. Ta personne intéresse plus d'un gentilhomme, à la Cour, ma jolie sœur ! Tu n'imagines même pas. Le plus offrant s'est avéré être le Duc de Salmonges. Un peu vieillot, un peu vicieux, je dois l'admettre, mais qu'importe n'est-ce pas ? Il m'a offert des ponts d'or pour pouvoir te baiser… »

Elle tressaillit. La vulgarité de James lui lacérait le cœur de trainées de terreur. Qu'avait-il raconté d'elle à tous ces hommes ? Elle ne valait pas des _ponts d'or_. Certainement pas.

« Et puis, argument non négligeable, il demeure près de Toulouse. Loin, très loin d'ici. Il sera bientôt temps pour toi de quitter ce château, bâtarde. Et pour moi, de ne plus t'avoir sous les yeux en permanence ! »

Cette idée semblait le réjouir. Au plus haut point.

« Cependant…, souffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Le Duc a été formel sur un point : il te veut vierge. Malheureusement, je lui répondus que rien ne pouvait être moins sûr, avec les femmes de ton espèce… »

Le cœur battant, elle sentait l'adrénaline se déverser à torrents dans ses veines. Le danger était là cette fois. Réel. Presque palpable. Et lorsqu'il bondit sur elle, elle fit de même. Vers la porte. Pas assez vite. La main de James se resserra sur sa cheville et elle tomba au sol. Lourdement. Etourdie un instant. Assez pour qu'il la balançât sur le lit. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement incohérent. Il se méprit.

« Excitée, petite sœur ? Je le savais ! Une vraie traînée sous tes airs innocents ! », beugla-t-il, les yeux fous.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle sentit son excitation contre sa cuisse. Dure. Menaçante. La panique la gagna. Et avec cette dernière, l'énergie du désespoir. Reprenant ses esprits, elle tenta de se dégager. Essayant de lui mordre le bras. Se tortillant en tout sens tandis qu'il remontait sa chemise de nuit. Hurlant avant qu'il ne recouvrît sa bouche de sa main, l'étouffant presque. Ruant, griffant, cognant. En vain.

« Allons, allons, Isabella… », susurra-t-il.

Les larmes lui montèrent immédiatement aux yeux à l'entente de _ce _prénom dans _sa_ bouche.

« Sois sage… », souffla-t-il, félin, en extirpant son sexe de son pantalon. Elle le sentit, brûlant, contre sa cuisse. Si près de son but. Un sanglot manqua l'étouffer. Elle battit l'air de ses bras tandis que sa vision se troublait.

« Je ne fais que vérifier. Rien de plus…Je ne voudrais pas rompre l'accord avec ce cher Duc… », assura-t-il.

Enfin, sa main rencontra quelque chose de solide. Ses doigts s'égratignèrent aux épines de roses. L'instant d'après, elle parvenait à se saisir du vase. Et à le fracasser contre la tête de son frère. De toutes ses forces. Le brisant en mille éclats.

Sonné, ce dernier lâcha prise. Assez pour qu'elle puisse se dégager. Saisissant au passage un éclat de verre. Assez gros. Assez gros pour être dangereux. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, mais la main étonnamment ferme, elle l'apposa contre la gorge de son frère.

« Ne me touche _plus jamais_ ! Ou je te tue ! Tu m'entends ? _Je te tue_ ! », rugit-elle, hors d'elle.

Il lui lança un regard si haineux qu'elle en frémit. Mais elle le soutint, appuyant un peu plus sur le morceau de verre. Elle aurait pu le tuer, en cet instant. Et cette idée l'effrayait et la subjuguait à la fois. Parce qu'elle ne s'en serait jamais cru capable. Et qu'elle l'était.

« Et maintenant, va t'en ! Va t'en ! », hurla-t-elle.

Elle le regarda trébucher jusqu'à la porte en jubilant. Et se précipita sur cette dernière aussitôt qu'il l'eût refermée. Tournant la clé dans la serrure. Frénétiquement. Avant de se laisser glisser au sol, secouée de sanglots de terreur. Son courage soudain semblant l'avoir totalement désertée. Et même n'avoir jamais existé. Restait la petite fille en proie aux monstres nocturnes. Seule. Et terrifiée.

Parce que les monstres n'étaient plus imaginaires.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella longeait le couloir à pas de loups. La nuit était tombée depuis peu, et la faim la tenaillait tant qu'elle avait fini, vaincue, par sortir de sa chambre. Chambre où elle était restée enfermée ces deux derniers jours. A l'affût, effrayée du moindre frémissement, elle rasait les murs, tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se fondre dans l'ombre. Elle avait fait un large détour afin d'éviter les appartements de son frère. Préférant ceux de la comtesse d'Orléans.

Soudain, un gémissement la fit stopper net. Elle nota une raie de lumière dans le couloir sombre. Les appartements de la comtesse étaient ouverts. Intriguée, elle s'avança d'un pas. Un autre gémissement résonna dans le silence du corridor. Bella pinça les lèvres. Et si la comtesse était souffrante ? Ou si quelqu'un tentait de lui faire du mal ? Elle resserra sa prise sur le petit couteau de cuisine qui ne la quittait plus depuis deux jours et, inspirant profondément, avança encore vers la porte entrebâillée.

Ce qu'elle vit alors faillit lui faire lâcher son arme insipide. La Comtesse, à quatre pattes sur son lit, nue, besognée par un homme dont l'angle l'empêchait de voir le visage. Et l'expression de son visage ne laissait nul doute quant à son contentement. Les lèvres pincées, seuls quelques mots et gémissements franchissaient sa bouche, alors qu'elle s'efforçait visiblement de garder le silence. Bella resta sur le seuil, presque fascinée. Contemplant ses mèches de cheveux ternes échappées de sa perruque ridicule. Le balancement de ses seins alourdis par l'âge. Les reflets de la lumière sur sa peau poudrée. Le son de ses gémissements et des peaux qui claquaient l'une contre l'autre. Durement.

La comtesse haleta soudain de façon ridicule, avant que ses traits ne se déformassent un peu plus tandis qu'elle ne pouvait retenir un cri. Et puis, dans un râle rauque, l'homme s'effondra sur elle tandis qu'elle continuait à onduler sous lui, cherchant visiblement à prolonger son plaisir. Bella retint un cri, elle aussi, portant sa main à sa bouche lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme. Elle se plaqua contre le mur. Tétanisée de peur, de colère, et d'indignation. James.

Serrant presque convulsivement son couteau contre sa poitrine, elle les vit rompre leur étreinte. James roula sur le dos et la comtesse se redressa, saisissant un déshabillé de flanelle comme elle se relevait. Les minutes suivantes lui parurent interminables. Elle n'osait bouger, de peur que son frère ne l'aperçût. Que n'avait-elle pas profité de leur étreinte pour passer son chemin ! A présent, elle était là, coincée contre ce mur. Prise au piège.

Mille pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Sur ce qu'elle avait vu et sur le moyen de s'enfuir. La voix de James résonna, la faisant tressaillir. Ses doigts crispés sur le couteau devenaient douloureux.

« A propos, où en sont donc mes dix mille écus ? »

Bella écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Dix mille écus ? Ca lui paraissait une somme astronomique. Et pourquoi la comtesse lui donnerait-elle dix mille écus ?

« On ne fait pas venir dix mille écus comme ça, James…, roucoula la comtesse.

- Voyons, Marie, ne faîtes donc pas votre précieuse…Vous les avez n'est-ce pas ? »

Un rire de gorge lui répondit.

« James, vil séducteur… Bien sûr, comme vous me les aviez demandés. Mais vous ne les aurez pas avant le mariage. C'est la dot de ma fille… »

James s'était redressé dans le lit. Et l'avidité qui se lisait dans ses yeux n'augurait rien de bon. Il se leva à son tour, se rhabillant, avant de s'approcher de sa maîtresse.

« Vous savez que ma situation est difficile, Marie. Je ne vous ai rien caché. J'ai besoin de cet argent. Et je ne peux pas attendre septembre. »

La comtesse secoua la tête. Joueuse.

« Je ne peux pas vous les donner maintenant, James, je regrette…

« Dans ce cas, puis-je au moins les voir ? Cela me rassurerait grandement. Où sont-ils ?, insista-t-il, mielleux. Ils sont ici ?

- Bien sûr. Dans mon secrétaire…, répondit la comtesse. Entrant dans le jeu. Dangereux.

- Votre secrétaire personnel ?, la pressa-t-il. Saisissant son bras.

- James !, protesta-t-elle. Mon chéri, vous me faîtes mal…

- Quel est le code ? », continua-t-il, ne prêtant pas garde à ses protestations. Il la força à se lever et la traîna presque devant le petit meuble d'acajou.

« James, arrêtez… », supplia-t-elle.

Bella le vit desserrer quelque peu sa prise. Tandis que sa main descendait entre les cuisses de la comtesse. Celle-ci hoqueta, ondulant aussitôt contre lui.

« Le code, Marie, et je ferais tout ce qu'il vous plaira…Tout… », assura-t-il en léchant son oreille de manière suggestive.

Bella retint un hoquet de dégoût face au pacte sordide qui semblait unir les deux amants. La comtesse poussa un long gémissement, se cambrant contre James. Avant de balbutier :

« Tout ?

- Tout, répondit James aussitôt.

- L'année de naissance d'Angèle, céda-t-elle.

- Faîtes-le… », ordonna-t-il en continuant ses caresses.

La comtesse leva une main tremblante, et tourna les quatre roulettes du petit cadenas, désamorçant ce dernier en un petit clic. Elle tira à elle les deux petites portes et désigna un coffre à James. Aussitôt, ce dernier la repoussa, s'empara du petit coffret.

« James !, s'écria-t-elle. Vous m'aviez dit vouloir seulement regarder ! Reposez le coffret ! »

Elle voulut lui reprendre mais il la repoussa à nouveau. Sans ménagement. Elle revint à la charge, le maudissant. Les doigts de Bella se serraient spasmodiquement sur son couteau. En proie à un mauvais pressentiment.

Comme la comtesse tentait une nouvelle fois de récupérer le coffret, Bella s'élança dans le couloir, saisissant sa chance. Mais, comme au ralenti, elle vit son frère la repousser violemment, dans un rugissement de colère, et sa tête alla heurter l'angle du meuble. Avant qu'elle ne retombât au sol, molle comme une poupée de chiffon.

Bella se figea net. Et James laissa échapper le coffre. Répandant dix mille écus d'or sur le tapis vermillon. Vermillon comme le sang qui coulait doucement de la tempe de la Comtesse d'Orléans. Bella poussa un cri. Et James se redressa aussitôt. Aux aguets.

Il la reconnut immédiatement, même dans l'obscurité du couloir. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas. Se contentant de la fixer. Avant qu'un large sourire n'étirât ses lèvres.

L'esprit embrumé. La tête lui tournant, Bella ne compris pas de suite l'éclat victorieux qui naquit dans ses yeux. Et puis, elle l'entendit hurler :

« A l'assassin ! »

Et la désigner du doigt.

Et elle comprit les reflets de jubilation de son regard, accompagné d'éclats de vengeance. Il avait raison. Il avait gagné.

Alors, seulement, elle réagit. Et se mit à courir.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Voilà donc pour ce premier chapitre._

_Des questions ? Des remarques ? Des critiques ? N'hesitez pas !_

_J'attends tout ça avec impatience !_

_Biz & à bientôt,_

_Temperance._


End file.
